Life will go on
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: A side story of Devils and Demons : Follow Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha through their trails after Vergil and Dante's departure. Angst,AU,Inc,MPreg,Yaoi
1. The telling

Life will go on  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned. 

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

Notes: Hello my fabulous readers! Here is the second story of _Devils and Demons_. Follow Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru through their trails after Vergil, Dante, and Kagome's departure of feudal Japan.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Chapter 1: The telling

Although the sun was bright and the birds sang their melodic songs in the warm mid-afternoon, there was nothing to be joyful for.

Sitting on a throne that was much too large for him, Sesshoumaru scowled at his father's retainers, Myouga, The Flea, and Toutousai, the sword smith.

Both bearing gifts…..And ill news.

The taiyoukai begged for his mate to go rest and not to bother with the trivial matters of court, but Inuyasha refused to leave his side.

"Uh, my-my lord, it might not be in your Consort's best interest to be here—it may… uh, cause him to go into labor prematurely," Myouga announced nervously, trying as well to dissuade Inuyasha from hearing about what had recently happened.

"Stop treating me like a kid, dammit! And stop talking as if I'm not here!"

"Sit down and calm yourself, my mate," Sesshoumaru ordered, then gave Myouga his full attention. "Say what you will."

The Flea turned to the sword smith. Toutousai motioned to the guards at the door who have been waiting solemnly for their next task to their lord, the great dog demon.

The hall was soon filled with chaos, as the double doors swung open and three litters were brought in bearing valuable gifts. Two of them held Tensaiga and Sounga, while the third held a white satin pillow with a black jewel in the middle.

The inu-brothers recognized the impromptu funeral procession.

Their father was dead.

Sesshoumaru swiftly carried Inuyasha out as soon as his breathing became rapid.

On the way to their bedchamber the inevitable happened—Inuyasha's water broke. The new Lord of the West wasted no time in taking a detour to the birthing wing. Their pups were coming a month too early.

oOoOoOo

There was no way to summon Vergil or Dante. Kagome wrote back to Sesshoumaru, telling him that when she had called them, she had received no answer. She even said something about the devil twins not having a cell phone—whatever that could be.

So, the taiyoukai was on his own—the life of his mate and pups were now in the hands of the healers.

Standing outside the birthing room, Sesshoumaru heard his mate crying for their father—his otousan.

But Toga would not be here to help bring his new grand-heirs into the world, or to give comfort thereafter.

Myouga had explained that Toga savagely battled Ryuuktosusei. Victorious in his fight against the demon dragon, Toga was wounded severely.

Not allowing himself time to heal, Toga rushed off to fight another foe, Setsuna no Takemaru. The ningen general had made a campaign of destroying the Western Lands outer providences, working his way toward the palace in order to kill every demon on the face of the earth.

It was hard for the new young lord to sit and listen about his father's compassion for humans, but Toga wouldn't be the great dog demon he was known as, if he was ruthless and uncaring.

For the first time since his mother's passing, Sesshoumaru felt the burning sting of tears. But they did not fall, which was quite fortunate, for at that moment the shoji slid back.

The expression on Chicha's visage told Sesshoumaru all that he needed to know. He ran past the older inu to be with his mate.

There was no denying it. For a second time, Inuyasha had lost their pups— three little girls.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? Should I continue? I'm not promising once a week updates since I'm now working on _Family._ However, if I can manage once a week then I will.

Nemesis

oOoOo Teaser for Chapter 2 oOoOo

"Talk? The last time we tried to talk, you were about to skewer me. No, Sesshoumaru we're through-" But Inuyasha stopped himself to gauge his brother.

Sesshoumaru stood stiffly, turning to leave. There was nothing else to be said. Inuyasha had said it all.

"Where the hell are you going?" Inuyasha asked curiously, confused as to why his mate was leaving so abruptly.

"Back to my study," was the clipped response.


	2. Picking up the pieces

Life will go on  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes **_incest_**. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned. 

**W A R N I N G 2**: This chapter has been edited. If you would like the full version please email.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

Notes: I have to apologize for taking such a long time to update but I've been off having fun with my new fic _Family._ If there are any Final Fantasy VII fans out there, please check it out and I promise I won't take as long to update.

_Special thank you to: _Rationality, KAYBOP1, Devil-wit-wings, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, Kathlean Yuki, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, LastxExile, Empress Satori, Jester08, DemonGoddess061, Mitts, Princess Sin, koishii-tenshi, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Summery: Hello my fabulous readers! Here is the second story of _Devils and Demons_. Follow Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru through their trials after Vergil, Dante, and Kagome's departure of feudal Japan.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 2: Picking up the pieces

Years passed for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru as the world around them changed each day; yet they remained the same. However, they argued more and fought constantly, which had led to Inuyasha severing his mate's left arm with his sword, Tetsusaiga, while inside of their father's tomb.

Sesshoumaru had extracted the black pearl from Inuyasha's right eye in a fit of rage. The taiyoukai was never one for power but finding out that his brother was bequeathed the sword of Destruction, with him only to receive _that_ useless sword, was too much to take.

But it mattered little as his mate had mastered transforming the fang and using it to lop off his arm.

Events turned for the worse when Sesshoumaru nearly almost succeeded in killing Inuyasha with their daughter watching.

Mizuki was so afraid of her father that she fled to the one place she truly felt safe besides with her parents, and that was with Kagome.

The young heiress would not return home. She couldn't bear the thought of her mother not being there. It was bad enough that her grandpapa was no longer around. Her memories of him were few but she did remember him at least.

During his pup's absence, Sesshoumaru did the only thing a demon of his station could do—get his family back together.

oOoOoOo

Knocking on his mate's door, Sesshoumaru waited as patiently as he could for Inuyasha to send him away. Each time he would attempt to talk to Inuyasha, the inu-hanyou would tell to him leave.

This time however, instead of hearing 'go away, Sesshoumaru', the Western Lord received an 'enter' from his estranged mate.

A couple of Inuyasha's attendants quickly grabbed various grooming items before bowing to him, then to their lord, and left.

All the servants in the palace walked on eggshells around the couple, they never knew when a full out battle would take place between them. Currently, several rooms including one of the bath houses were under reconstruction—a brutal exchange of blows between the inu-couple had destroyed a fairly large section of the family wing.

Taking a moment to inspect his surroundings, Sesshoumaru noted a familiar scent in Inuyasha's bedchamber but he couldn't identify it, it was being masked by a strong fragrance, throwing his sense of smell off.

Eyeing his brother, Inuyasha was propped up on pillows, wearing his traditional fire rat's robe. His mate still carried an insalubrious aura about him.

"What is it now, Sesshoumaru?" he asked carefully gauging his brother's mood.

"We need to talk."

"Talk? The last time we tried to talk you were skewering me with your poison-claws. No, Sesshoumaru, we're through…" But Inuyasha stopped himself before he said something stupid.

Sesshoumaru abruptly turned to leave. There was nothing else to be said.

Stunned, Inuyasha shouted, "Where the hell are you going?"

"Back to my study," was the clipped reply.

"You bastard! You come in here—demanding my attention and now, you're leaving!"

"As you have said, Inuyasha… we are through."

oOoOoOo

One week later, the aging priestess Kaede was standing in the ceremonial chamber with Sesshoumaru when an angry Inuyasha entered.

"What are you doing here, onna?"

"I was summoned," she simply answered, knowing what the boy meant.

Nearly growling, Inuyasha said between clenched teeth, "No, shit! Why are you here, you old hag?"

"To dissolve your bond with Lord Sesshoumaru."

That knocked wind out of Inuyasha—he stumbled. "Wh-what?"

Golden orbs glistened in the fading rays of sun light with unshed tears. He knew things were bad between him and Sesshoumaru but not _that_ bad where the taiyoukai wanted to…

"Lady Kaede and I were discussing tomorrow's ceremony of dissolution," Sesshoumaru interjected, speaking for the first time since his soon-to-be ex-mate had barged in.

"Can… can you give us a moment, Kaede?" Inuyasha asked.

Bowing respectfully to them, the priestess left via a side exit doorway.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You have made it perfectly clear, Inuyasha, you no longer wish to be my mate. Therefore, I am taking steps to be rid of you. Of course, you will be allowed to remain here and raise Mizuki. Then after she reaches her Majority, I want you gone," Sesshoumaru replied coldly.

"I see," Inuyasha said. "Well, then I'm retiring for the evening. G'night."

The inu-hanyou was half way out the main doors when Sesshoumaru spoke again, "Lady Kaede will conduct the ceremony tomorrow at sunset."

Inuyasha's steps faltered once he closed the doors behind him. He shouldn't have been surprised by his mate—no—his half-brother's decision, but then again this was Sesshoumaru, aristocratic bastard by nature.

In the end, it all amounted to Inuyasha being a filthy half-breed.

oOoOoOo

After just five years of being mated, Sesshoumaru was calling it quits.

Not because he wasn't in love with his mate—far from it—he loved Inuyasha even more now than when he had first claimed the inu-hanyou.

The problem was Inuyasha—the baka refused to talk about their father's death, which led to him losing another litter.

He kept everything bottled inside. And it didn't help that Sesshoumaru poisoned him. After that brawl, Inuyasha took to sleeping in his old room.

And now…

Here they were, kneeling in front of the aging priestess.

It was hard to accept that his relationship had failed, but it was too overwhelming for Inuyasha to cope with and with the Tetsusaiga fiasco, Sesshoumaru without a doubt knew he had lost his mate. He was hoping with the confrontation yesterday that Inuyasha would protest the dissolving of their bond, but Inuyasha acknowledged the split and left.

Beside Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha locked troublesome amber orbs directly in front of him. The taiyoukai was being squeezed by Inuyasha's emotions making him sick to his stomach.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please renounce your bond," Kaede prompted.

"I, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, hereby relinquish my bond—to never re-enter it again—with Inuyasha, second son of the late Inu no Taisho, Lord Toga. In by doing so, I am free to choose another as my lifemate and the bearer of my pups."

There was no clapping. No flowers being thrown.

The priestess turned slightly to her right, indicating to Inuyasha to speak his part.

"I… I… Inuyasha…" then he stopped, his head hung mournfully.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru whispered, wondering what the hold up was.

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said no, you fucking bastard. You're not going to discard me in order to take another bitch to your bed."

Inuyasha looked up—fire burning in his eyes. Kaede at once stepped away from the half transformed inu-hanyou and left the demons to themselves. She was too old to be getting involved in demon family squabbles.

"I am giving you what you want, Inuyasha."

"You always assume the worse-"

"And what am I supposed to think, Inuyasha, when my mate is suddenly sleeping in his own bedchambers?" Sesshoumaru growled, moving into an attack position.

Likewise, Inuyasha moved into a defensive stance as well.

"You nearly killed me, Sesshoumaru! I'm still fighting off the effects of your poison. I didn't tell father to give me his damn sword! Here… take it if you want it so badly!"

Inuyasha threw the fang at his brother's feet but the taiyoukai didn't move for it.

"What's the matter, Sesshoumaru? Aren't you gonna pick it up?" Inuyasha taunted.

"That is not what I want," the older of the two responded coyly.

The hair on the back of Inuyasha's neck stood. He knew that tone of voice his brother was using—it was the one he heard so many times when they were about to make love.

Swallowing thickly and cautiously stepping backwards, Inuyasha asked, "What… what is it that you want?"

"You… my mate."

And before Inuyasha could reply, Sesshoumaru moved with the speed and agility his was infamous for around feudal Japan.

He seized Inuyasha by the lips, keeping the younger half-demon pinned to his body with his remaining limb. They tumbled to the chamber floor—ripping and pulling each other's kimonos off as fast as they could.

Twenty-four months.

Twenty-four months had passed since they had last been together. And during that time they had lost Mizuki to modern day society, their pups and their father.

They needed to heal each other with their love—the same love that brought them together.

Their bodies were slick with sweat.

The cries of their passion spurred them on.

He was in heaven as his body hummed in delight.

He was in hell from the torture his body was going through.

He couldn't take any more!

But the Lord of the Western Lands was far from finished—Clamping sharp canines and incisors on Inuyasha's bare neck, he renewed his claim of his Beta. Inuyasha in turn did the same once their positions were switched.

The Lord and his mate coupled well into the night.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: How was that? I had a hard time writing this one. I kept crying or tearing up. Did any one else get like that throughout the chapter? I hope so, because I can't be the only one blowing into tissue here.

Well, it seems to me that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are finally on track….. Or are they? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 3 oOo

"You are _his_ son."

Inuyasha pressed his clawed hand to his stomach. As the cramps intensified he whispered, "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru."

The Western Lord's eyes widened as their swords clashed.


	3. Two Devils and No Demons

Life will go on  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
**Disclaimer**: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W A R N I N G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST** such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Beta-read by: Mitts. Thank you for beta-reading and for taking on another project with me. I appreciate all the help. Any mistakes after she has completed her work are mine.

Notes: I have to apologize for taking such a long time to update but I've been off having fun with my new fic _Family._ If there are any Final Fantasy VII fans out there, please check it out and I promise I won't take as long to update.

* * *

_Special thank you to: _dela1, solitare1, InuyashanKagomerlovers, Liquorish, Devil-wit-wings, SoSickOfNyQuil, Kathlean Yuki, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, Yamia Ishtar, jeanpaul, koishii-tenshi, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, Jester08, Empress Satori, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

* * *

oOoOoOo

Summery: Hello my fabulous readers! Here is the second story of _Devils and Demons_. Follow Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru through their trials after Vergil, Dante, and Kagome's departure of feudal Japan.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 3: Two Devils and No Demons

Across the sea in a far away land, two devils stared at one another as they felt a wave of evilness settle over them.

Their toddler son sat wailing at the top of his lungs in his playpen. "Ma! Dada! Ma!"

The younger of the two demons picked up his son, cradling him close to his chest, reassuring the little boy that no harm would befall him.

The phone rang in the uneasy silence, starling them, setting off another round of crying from the child.

"Devil May Cry…Lady, what?...No, stay there and wait, if they need help Kagome will call us. Just keep an eye out. Yeah, I'll tell him, later."

Turning to his older brother and twin, the young half-devil said, "That was Lady. She said she saw Inuyasha, and he had Sounga in his possession. Verge, that sword is dangerous; it gave me the creeps when Toga wielded it."

"What else did she say, Dante?" Vergil asked, ignoring his brother's comment. He knew what power the sword had.

"She said that Inuyasha went to the shrine. We can assume that he taking Sounga back to Feudal Japan."

"Then that's all that matters."

"Aren't you even worried?" the younger half-devil asked, alarmed.

"No, brother, that is none of our concern. We will only get involved if Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru cannot contain the dragon spirit of the sword. Until then, we do nothing. Right now, our main priority is finding our daughter," Vergil retorted, his voice cold and scolding.

_**How could **__**Dante**__** have forgotten about our baby girl**__**?**_

After arriving back home to _Devil May Cry_, the devil hunter had found his collection of letters from Vergil on his desk. Someone had gone through the stack of envelopes. All of them were unopened of course, except for one, which Dante knew that he hadn't opened. The younger twin didn't want to read whatever his brother had to say about leaving to gain more power.

Vergil had a one track mind. His still did. But it was for a good reason now. Vergil was concentrating on locating their daughter.

One clue that Vergil had discovered was that the key to his penthouse was missing.

Before they could leave on their quest, they had to purchase a vehicle to make the drive to New York and ensure that Vergil had proper identification.

The twins were about to embark on a journey for another surprise.

oOo TBC oOo


	4. Sounga

Life will go on  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha  
**Disclaimer**: The characters of InuYasha are not mine; they are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.  
**W****A****R****N****I****N****G**: This is about male pregnancy (possibly) and male/male relationships which includes _**incest**_. I'm letting you know now what the relationships **WILL** contain. So, if you are **AGAINST**such pairings, please find something else more to your liking, you have been warned.

Flames will be ignored

Notes: This chapter is not beta-read. Please excuse any mistakes made by me.

Notes: I have to apologize for taking such a long time to update, but I had writer's block and then my laptop had a nasty virus. So, here is the long await update.

_Special__thank__you__to:_Rationality, KAYBOP1, Devil-wit-wings, DINKA SAYURI ROYAL, Kathlean Yuki, The Stunning Lies of Lullabies, LastxExile, Empress Satori, Jester08, DemonGoddess061, Mitts, Princess Sin, koishii-tenshi, and to those who have read and didn't review thank you for reading thus far. I hoped you enjoyed it.

oOoOoOo

Chapter 4: Sounga

After nearly destroying the palace because of their misunderstanding about their relationship and making up with each other, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's lives were back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be for them anyway.

The young Taiyoukai had taken to being away from home for extended periods at a time—visiting the human villages on his and his mate's land. Several years had past since their father's death and it was still hard to accept Toga's passing, but Sesshoumaru in time, would come to terms with the enormous void that his father left. He just couldn't say the same for Inuyasha. The second son of Inu no Taisho took his father's death extremely hard, which led to him miscarrying another litter of pups. And this was quite worrisome to Sesshoumaru and the healers.

The Western Lord made a silent vow to himself that he would not put his mate through any more added stress. Frankly, Sesshoumaru's decision was absolute; Mizuki would be their only heir.

Another challenged that was presented to Sesshoumaru was his mate and adopted daughter. Both, he realized, were becoming prickly from being in the palace. He had expressed great concern (not that anyone would point out his open display of emotions) over the increase of youkai activity in recent months.

Sesshoumaru wanted to make sure that they (Inuyasha and Rin) remained safe within the walls of the Western palace, hence the unspoken lock-in orders. But after his mate thoroughly told him off for keeping him like a prisoner within his own home was unacceptable, Sesshoumaru gave them permission to visit Kagome and to retrieve Mizuki. At the last minute, though, Rin changed her mind, wanting to spend some time alone with Sesshoumaru.

For some unknown reason; however, Sesshoumaru couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness once he saw his mate down the well.

oOoOoOo

As Toga's last Will and Testament, he bequeathed Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha with Tenseiga, Sounga, and the black pearl. The pearl was immediately placed in Inuyasha's right eye for safe keeping. Unbeknown to the young hanyou, Tetsusaiga was nestled in the dark depths of the Great Dog Demon's tomb.

Tenseiga was handed over to Sesshoumaru, per Toga's wishes, which didn't settle too well with him. Sesshoumaru asked (later Inuyasha would remind him that he 'demanded') for the whereabouts of Tetsusaiga. Neither Toutousai nor Myouga stuck around long enough for Sesshoumaru to garner an answer from them.

And Sounga…

That sword along with its sheath, Saya, disappeared with the sword smith and flea. They thought that it would be best for everyone's health that Sesshoumaru shouldn't be allowed to wield such a dangerous weapon. He had already acquired Tokijin (that sword, in Toutousai's opinion, was pure evil), but Sesshoumaru wanted the power of his father—he wanted Sounga and Tetsusagia.

The three retainers, conspired that Saya and Sounga be placed in the Bone Eater's well for at least seven hundred years. By doing this, it would give Sesshoumaru time to mature until he was ready to claim the sword as his as well as cool down by being denied the very thing that he coveted.

Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru's temper didn't taper off. If any, the taiyoukai's anger grew, which lead to him discovering where Tetsusaiga was hidden; and the fight that lead to Inuyasha severing off his mate's left arm.

oOoOoOo

Kagome was at school during her physical education class when Inuyasha flashed by—taking the volleyball with him, muttering, "I'll protect you, Kagome!"

The priestess never felt so embarrassed in her entire life. Kagome's school mates all gapped at her, wondering if they heard the same thing, which they did, but Kagome wasn't going to let on that they did. Instead she clutched her stomach, stating, "Oh, Gramps, is forcing us to take sips of vinegar. Uh-oh! I think I may have had too much."

Without looking back, Kagome swiftly left the playing field, by the time she finished changing her PE clothes, the school bell rung signaling the end of a long day.

Inuyasha waited for his friend outside the main doors of school and to his delight he saw his pup walking along side with Kagome.

Although Mizuki was still a youngster (by inuyoukai standards), she was the height and size of a fifteen year old human female. She was quite intelligent and strong, due to her demonic blood, but Mizuki was also quite empathetic because of her half-human mother. In addition to Mizuki's growing compassion, it also helped that her grandfather had a fondness for life as well.

However, when she saw her father viciously attack her mother, nearly killing Inuyasha, Mizuki fled the palace grounds, not wanting any of the servants or heaven forbid, her father, informing her that her mother was dead. Mizuki went to the one place she knew that her sire couldn't follow and that was to modern day Japan. When Mizuki to showed-up at Kagome's family shrine in tears; Kagome had feared the worse. She called Dante and Vergil, explaining to them what happened. They somehow managed to get legal papers for Mizuki in order for her reside on this side of the well.

Being the little curious pup that she was, she ventured to the Bone Eater's well (silently following after her mother one day) when Inuyasha jumped in. It startled her, when Inuyasha was engulfed in a celestial blue beam.

She looked down the well and saw… nothing. Her Kaasan was gone! Now worried, she had no time to go get her Otousan. And after fifteen minutes of arguing with herself, Mizuki leaped over the wooden sides of the well.

Of course, she had her eyes closed when she jumped; therefore she didn't see the annoyed looked on Inuyasha's face. Come to think of that moment, Mizuki realized that her Kaasan had been waiting for her.

That seemed so long ago, she thought. She would never have new adventures with her mother or fight along side her father. She was never going back home—ever—it was just too painful to live in the palace knowing that one parent killed the other.

Little did Mizuki know that Inuyasha fought back using her grandfather's fang—injuring Sesshoumaru to the point of near death.

Walking with her head down, Mizuki bumped into someone with a rock solid chest, causing her fall flat on her ass.

"Ow!"

"You know, Mizuki, you really should hold your head up when you walk. Sesshoumaru would have your hid if he saw that."

Intense golden orbs widen at the voice. It couldn't be—her father killed him.

"Ka-Kaasan?"

"Well, don't look so surprised to see me. What'd you think? That I would just leave you here with Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Otousan… he… you… I thought," Mizuki fumbled over her tongue not sure how to articulate her thoughts.

"Eh… what? You thought Sesshoumaru was going to kill me? Jeez, have some faith in me," Inuyasha chastised.

"Gomen, Kaasan," she replied, properly reprimanded, embarrassed for assuming the worse and thinking ill of her sire.

Walking up to his pup, Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. As soon as he did that, the tears started flowing.

"I thought… I though Otousan was going to take you from me," Mizuki cried.

No matter how hard Inuyasha tried to deny that fact, he didn't voice that he had feared the very same thing; he thought as he thrashed about in Sesshoumaru's suffocating grip to take-in precious air into his lungs that he would surely perish until the unthinkable happen, Sesshoumaru plunged his poison claws into his abdomen.

Never once did Inuyasha mention to his mate that he was pupped at the time of their big fight. He just didn't have the heart to tell Sesshoumaru that he inadvertently caused Inuyasha to lose their pup. The young Western Lord carried that burdened on his shoulders alone. And it would do no good to have Mizuki afraid of her father.

Fighting back his own tears, Inuyasha replied whispering in her furred triangle ear, "Everything is fine now, Mizuki. No more tears please." He rubbed her back, consoling his only pup.

"Hey, guys," Kagome said interrupting her friends' bonding moment.

The hanyou was glad for the break. Inuyasha hadn't seen his friend or his pup in over two years. Now taking in Kagome's appearance, he noticed that she grew a little bit—looking more like Kaede's older sister, Kikyo. Kagome was now seventeen, almost finished with High School and preparing to go to college. Inuyasha was proud of Kagome's accomplishments.

Together, the three of them left the campus grounds, heading for the shrine, unaware of the danger approaching them.

oOoOoOo

Running home from school, Souta skidded to a stop when he saw his mother and grandfather walking into a storeroom. His grandfather was holding a long rectangular box.

"Hey, Gramps! Wha'cha doing?"

"Hello, Souta. How was school today?" Mrs. Higurashi asked with a bright beaming smile on her face, happy to see her baby boy back home.

"Hi, mom. School was school. What are you and grandpa up to?" he asked.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the storeroom's sliding wooden shoji as she spoke with her son.

"We're going to clean our family heirloom," she said.

"The Murakumo sword—it's been in our family for several generations," the elderly priest replied with open pride.

He placed the box down and turned to get some cleaning materials. "There is so much rust on the blade now that it can't be removed from its sheath," he added, hoping this time he would be able to dislodge the sword.

Souta was studying the engravings on the sheath. "Hey, doesn't this symbol mean 'fang' not 'Murakumo'?"

Giving it some thought, Mrs. Higurashi had to agree with Souta. "That would mean Red Sounga," she answered, but couldn't say anything else as Souta cried out in fright.

"Ahh! The sword tried to bite me!"

Giggling at her son's antics, she said, "Souta, the sword doesn't bite."

She and Grandpa turned around just in time to see 'something' snap at Souta's fingers as he attempted to lift the sword from the velvet lined box.

Suddenly without any warning, the sword levitated into the air. A spirit materialized asking if there was a strong demon near-by. But they knew there was none; Inuyasha was no longer with them to aid in the request.

This didn't bode well for them—at all. Why? The sword took to the air out the open doors and out of sight.

Gramps was so devastated at the lost of their heirloom, he was nearly in tears. "Our sacred family treasure!" Mrs. Higurashi chuckled as Souta shook his head in exasperation.

oOoOoOo

The sun was setting as Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mizuki crested over a hill casting the scene around them in various shades of orange as the natural light begun to fade. As they slowly trek through the park, Inuyasha stopped, sniffing the air. He growled, motioning for his pup and friend to get behind him. Inuyasha gripped the hilt of Tetsusaiga when another sword flew up to him.

"Hey, what the hell is this?"

"Well, well… if it isn't Master Inuyasha and Lady Mizuki."

"Inuyasha, wh-what's going on?" Kagome asked, still hiding behind Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you remember Saya?" Inuyasha replied then turned his attention back to the sheath. "What are you doing here, old man?"

"There's no time to explain, quick—you MUST take possession of Sounga before it breaks free of my seal."

Shock was something people couldn't often associate with Inuyasha and now that he was, the hanyou was left speechless. Inuyasha snapped out of his stupor as Sounga rattled violently within Saya's grasp, desperately struggling to free itself.

Unfortunately, Saya couldn't maintain its hold on the demonic dragon sword. The blade flipped out of its sheath—embedded itself in the soil when it landed in a soft patch of dirt a few feet away from them.

The trio gasped as the environment around them decayed and rotted before their very eyes.

"Can you see this?" Saya solemnly asked, heartbroken at Sounga's release. "This is what's to become of these lands if a human gets hold of Sounga."

oOoOoOo

Humming softly as she followed behind her father, Rin took to plucking flowers on the edge of the forest. She crafted a small wreath from the variety of flowers that she gathered to place on top of her head. She already made one for Sesshoumaru. Rin quietly contemplated, smiling as she worked.

Completing her halo, Rin started on another only to run into Jakken, who stopped a few paced from the Taiyoukai.

She looked up at his unmoving form. "My lord?"

Sesshoumaru didn't hear the worry in his adoptive daughter's voice as he filtered through the various smells from miles away. He glanced down as Tenseiga rattled violently against his hip.

_**That scent…**_

oOoOoOo

Once the world was back to normality, Inuyasha approached Sounga.

"Kaasan, please don't," Mizuki begged of him not to touch the sword. She could sense wickedness emanating from it.

Kagome even tried to get him not take the sword in hand, "Inuyasha, maybe-"

"Look, you've seen what my father's sword would do to this world if a human gets their paws on it. I'm not taking that chance. 'Sides, Sesshoumaru is the only one alive who can handle this thing anyway. I'm just gonna take it to him, k? Promise no heroic stuff out of me today. He would tan my hide if I did something stupid."

Inuyasha couldn't mess up now, no with him being pupped again. Even though, he was few weeks into his gestation, Inuyasha hadn't mentioned a thing to his mate.

Yet the fates continue to sabotage Inuyasha at every opportunity. He grabbed hold of the hilt and was immediately trapped by Sounga.

"You are _his_ son," it said with some amusement. "You are not strong enough to wield me."

Not bothering to comment, Inuyasha pulled Sounga from the ground and ran through the city. He ran until he jumped into the well.

Kagome stumped her foot—clearly upset with Inuyasha. Picking up the discarded sheath, the miko asked it if it could contain the sword again. Saya explained that it would be difficult to do so, but it should manage. However, Saya couldn't guarantee how long it could keep Sounga imprisoned.

With that set as a plan and their only plan, Kagome and Mizuki quickly set off for home again.

oOoOoOo

_On the other side of the well in Feudal Japan_

Shippou waited patiently for his friend to return. He reminisced about Inuyasha rescuing him from the Thunder brother's after they killed his father. With nowhere else to go, Inuyasha plead his case to his mate. Sesshoumaru had scared Shippou but he didn't allow his fear to over take him, which would be considered a weakness to one's enemy.

The lord of the Western Lands gave Inuyasha's request much thought (a whole week to be exact) before granting Shippou approval to stay. From time to time, he traveled with Inuyasha to Kaede's and Shippou often stayed in the village of Inuyasha to aid the aging priestess with some of the heavy labor that she was no longer able to do or when the other villagers weren't available.

He was already in the village when he saw Sesshoumaru and Rin accompany Inuyasha to the well. Shippou knew straight away what that meant; Inuyasha was going to bring back Mizuki.

So, here was Shippou, waiting anxiously for Inuyasha.

Shippou jumped up at the slight rumble then the flash of crimson radiance with Inuyasha reappearing, but something was not right with him.

Growling, the hanyou snapped, "Get away, Shippou!"

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" the young kit demanded, transforming into a floating ball to get away from being killed. Inuyasha swung his sword wildly almost slicing his head clean off his shoulders.

The fox's heard another sinister voice commanding his friend's actions.

"_I want blood! Give me a human a sacrifice!"_

And that's when angry red eyes spotted the mortal mother with her child—Inuyasha ran off after them.

"Wait, Inuyasha! Come back!" Shippou yelled, but the half-demon took no notice of him.

By the time Shippou caught up with Inuyasha, the village was empty; however, it was heavily tainted with blood. His other friends, Sango and Miroku with Kirara in her larger form, were facing off with the crazed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha cornered the mother and her screaming infant in an abandon hut. They were huddled behind some wooden crates that were probably used to transport vegetables at one point in time, but now lay discarded in the dilapidated storeroom.

The chilling voice prompted the hanyou once more. _"__What__'__s __wrong, __Inuyasha? __Kill __them! __KILL __THEM!__"_ Inuyasha was fighting with himself but by the looks of it, he had lost the internal struggle as his sword arm came up for the final blow.

"Stop, Inuyasha! Return to your senses!" Miroku yelled, closing his eyes, unable to bear witness of such a horrible barbaric act.

The monk was splayed with blood.

Not wanting to open his eyes, Miroku didn't want to see the deaths of the mother and child, but he forced his eyes to gaze upon the carnage. To his surprise, it was Inuyasha's blood that he was covered with.

The hanyou bit into his arm—ferociously tearing at the vine-line tendrils that were wrapped around him; forcing him to maintain a solid grip on the sword.

"Get 'em away!" Inuyasha snarled through clinched teeth. He was fighting with himself, stumbling out of the shed into the open.

Then just as rapidly, Inuyasha's golden orbs changed to dark crimson, jagged lavender facial markings appeared—his demonic side was taking over. A phantom voice resonated around them, _"__I __will __send __you __all __to __Hell!__"_

Inuyasha raised Sounga above his head, circling the blade to create a violent, swirling vertex tornado was slowly building until a purple-black funnel materialized.

"That sword he possesses—that's Sounga—it belonged to his father," Myouga whispered with incredulous eyes from atop of the monk's shoulder. There was no possible way that Sounga should be here. He carefully studied Inuyasha. Where was Saya? Of all the things for Inuyasha to get his hands on and if that wasn't enough the tell-tale wisps of vapor rose from the demonic blade.

"Oh, no! It's the Dragon Twister! Everyone run for cover!" he cried, tugging on Miroku's ear hoops. He, Sango, and Shippou with the woman and infant jumped on to Kirara's back just in time.

"DRAGON TWISTER!" Inuyasha released the attack—it devastated everything in its path, meandering through the land for miles.

From the air, the group of friends saw the terrible power of _that_ sword.

"Unbelievable," Miroku said in awe.

"It has incomprehensible power," Sango muttered. "I've never seen anything like it."

"The Dragon Twister—the attack of a dragon from Hell. Its power surpasses that of the Backlash Wave."

"Myouga, how did Inuyasha get a sword like that? I thought he only had Tetsusaiga," Miroku inquired. "It doesn't make any sense."

Pondering the question, Myouga replied with a slight shake of his head, "I don't know."

oOoOoOo

Sesshoumaru found his mate several hours after detecting Inuyasha's scent. He gritted his teeth in anger as he saw what was in Inuyasha's possession.

"Don't tell me that another one of father's swords choose you as its master," Sesshoumaru accused. He tried to keep the distain from his voice but he couldn't.

"How should I know, I would gladly give you the damn thing, brother; but it seems you're gonna have to take by force though."

The Taiyoukai stared at his mate. Something wasn't quite right with Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru noted. Inuyasha was unresponsive to him. The hanyou, it seemed, didn't recognize him. Did Sounga overpower his mate? He could not allow the sword to remain in Inuyasha's ownership. He knew that in time Sounga would kill his brother. He would loose his mate—that was not an opinion.

Without having time to react, only seconds to spar, Sesshoumaru unsheathe Tokijin to block Inuyasha's on-coming strike.

The swords clashed, igniting the field they were standing in.

"_Sesshoumaru__… __do __you __long __to __possess __me.__"_ Sounga chuckled—this was its type of conflict. _"__When __our __blades __clash, __Sesshoumaru, __I __will __know __your __every __thought.__"_

"Shut up, you stupid sword! No one's listening!" Inuyasha shouted, exasperated by Sounga's ego.

The oldest of the pair was pushing back until Sounga decided that play time was over. "_Use __my __power, __Inuyasha,__" _Sounga said as it poured more of its strength into the hanyou.

Again Inuyasha's scent change causing Sesshoumaru to gasp. Inuyasha was transforming against his will—not good!

oOoOoOo

Traveling swiftly up the steep slope, Kagome was on her bicycle with Saya strapped firmly on her back. While Mizuki carried Kaede as Miroku and Sango followed behind on the Kirara. Poor Shippou was barely holding on to Miroku's robes as time of the essence.

In the distance, they heard the sounds of a raging battle.

"Oh, that must be Inuyasha and Lord Sesshoumaru," Toutousai exclaimed.

"Toutousai! You're aware of the situation?" Myouga asked excitedly, hoping to resolve this matter.

"Inuyasha has possession of Sounga," Saya informed Toutousai.

"Inuyasha? He doesn't have nowhere near the strength to control Sounga. Oh, this is a dilemma."

"Toutousai, why would you make such a dangerous sword," Kagome asked, wondering how the sword-smith make something that no-one could handle.

"I didn't make it, the Great Dog Demon already had it in his possession when I came into his services," Toutousai replied.

Running along side her friend, Mizuki didn't slow down. "Kagome, Kaede said that we have only one opportunity to subdue Mother."

Nodding her head, Kagome felt bad for what they were about to do but she didn't see any other way. She hoped that Inuyasha would forgive her.

oOoOoOo

"_Two __blood __brothers __fighting __to __the __death, __or __should __I __say __mate. __You __know __had __your __father __listened __to __me, __he __wouldn__'__t __have __met __such __a __miserable __end,__"_ Sounga snidely commented to the Taiyouaki.

"SILENCE!" Sesshoumaru shouted, loosing control over his temper.

In a moment of vivid clarity at the mention of their father, Inuyasha whimpered, his left hand going to his stomach. Wide amber eyes wouldn't accept it! Not again! No!

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha said, ashamed before Sounga fully took over his body once more.

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru shouted pushing Inuyasha far back from him, immediately dropping Tokijin onto the ground, and in the same fluid movement unsheathing Tetsusaiga from his mate's hip. He could already feel his hand being scorched by the hilt but he wasn't letting go, his mate's life was at stake and if he wasn't mistaken, their unborn pup as well.

In one artful stroke, Sesshoumaru unleashed the devastating power of the Backlash Wave.

One enormous electrifying bolt of the fang was immense. It wouldn't occur to Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha that their father's fangs would be Sounga's undoing.

_**By **__**the **__**gods! **__**It **__**burns!**_ Sesshoumaru lament. He would never admit in his life that he was brought to his knees by his father's weapon of destruction—Tesusaiga. The palm of hand was smoldering as his youkai healing ability kicked-in to soothe the injury.

But he didn't have time to ponder or nurse his hand. Inuyasha was after their daughter, Rin was in trouble. He gave chase. Posing his claws for a killing strike, lengthen nails glowed eerily as poison dripped from the tips.

He knew.

He knew without a doubt that Inuyasha would survive being skewered.

He knew without a doubt that the pup his mate carried would perish.

"Damn Sounga to the lowest pit of Hell," Sesshoumaru muttered to himself.

The Great Lord Sesshoumaru gave a sad smirk as he closed-in on his mate—this was how his and Inuyasha family was to be—incapable of producing more offspring to fill their vast home as their father have dreamt of.

oOoOoOo

All around them were boulders and flat land cut from Tokijin and Sounga. The landscape now left in ruin from the dueling inu-couple, forever changing the once luscious terrain.

Inuyasha struggled to regain control but Sounga was demonstrating to be a bit more than he can handle. He slipped back into that void of nothingness.

"_Blood! I must have more blood! GIVE ME A LIVE SACRIFICE!" _

Leaping through the tree line, Inuyasha stumbled upon Rin and Jakken running for their lives. The human child and kappa saw the crazed gleam in the hanyou's blazing crimson eyes.

oOoOoOo

"Now, Kaede! Do it now!" Kagome shouted, urging her friend to work faster. They needed to make their move. Inuyasha was after Rin, with Sesshoumaru closing in behind him.

The elder priestess worked furiously with her hand movements, chanting a spell. The beads in her lap pulsed as she sat lotus style on the hard barren ground. Once finished, Kaede threw the beads toward Inuyasha, ending the spell.

"Say the incantation, Kagome!"

"SIT!"

oOoOoOo

Something wrapped around his throat. He didn't know what it was nor did he care, all that mattered was pursuing the scent of innocent blood.

Sounga was taken by surprise. _"__What __is __that?__"_

He felt himself being pulled to the ground, but he didn't let it deter him from his prey.

"SIT, BOY!"

Stumbling again, Inuyasha attempted to remain upright; however, it was proving to be most difficult for him. Kagome sprinted toward him shouting something that sounded like a command before she latched onto him, yelling for all she was worth.

"INUYASHA! SIT!"

oOoOoOo

Holding on to Inuyasha, Kagome's spiritual essence infused with beads around Inuyasha's neck pulling down into the ground, creating a gaping crater.

Sesshoumaru watched as his mate was slammed with such force to the earth, he held his breathe as Sounga relinquished its maniacal hold on Inuyasha.

Their victory was short lived as neither Kagome nor Inuyasha moved.

Blood slowly seeped from under Inuyasha, pooling in the imprint of his body. Sesshoumaru recognized the signs—Inuyasha miscarried—again.

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: Well, how was that? I know it's been quite some time since I last update this and I apologize for the delay. But I made the wait well worth it as I typed out eleven pages over the course of a couple of days. Alas, real life intrudes every so often or I would have been finished this chapter. Tell me what you think. Input would be greatly appreciated.

Nemesis


End file.
